The intent of the project is to test reactive and proactive roles and strategies of intervention which may serve to attenuate the school desegregation crisis, and which may provide models for other CMHCs in other places faced with similar types of crisis. During 1978 and 1979, the feasibility year of the study, the school desegregation response project has moved to meet the following objectives: 1) To locate at least two mental health centers in each of the four cities to collaborate with; 2) to establish the conditions with the mental health community in four cities that will permit the conduct of the study; 3) to identify the consultant/facilitator in each of the four selected cities; 4) to develop and pre-test appropriate instruments for assessment of the CMHCs qua institutions; 5) to develop and pre-test data collection procedures for assessing the effectiveness of the planned intervention strategy; 6) and to develop guidelines for constructing documents on the historical backdrop of the communities which serve as contexts for various CMHCs.